As computing technology has advanced, many different types of computing devices have become available, such as laptop computers, tablet computers, smart phones, and so forth. Some of these devices accept inputs allowing a user to write or draw on the devices, for example by using a pen or finger to write a word. Although many users like the ability to write or draw on the devices, allowing such inputs is not without its problems. One such problem is that it can be difficult to incorporate the data provided by such inputs into a document being edited or created by the user, leading to user frustration with their devices.